Notre amour n'a pas besoin d'artifices
by Machina Ecrire
Summary: Antoine veut aller voir le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet, mais Mathieu n'est pas de cet avis. Matoine guimauve


**Hellow ! Voilà, c'est ma première fic', donc pour commencer en douceur, je vous propose un petit OS Matoine, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir. Ça parle du 14 juillet parce que je suis une patriote ! Non je rigole c'est juste parce que l'inspiration m'est venue en regardant les feux d'artifice. En parlant de ça, gros soutiens aux Niçois, franchement ça m'a foutu un coup quand j'ai vu la nouvelle.**

 **Maintenant les informations qui vont étonner tout le monde :**

 **Ni Mathieu, ni Antoine, ni WiFi ne m'appartiennent, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés, ils s'appartiennent donc à eux seuls (respectivement, hein ^^). Seul le personnage de la sœur vient uniquement de mon imagination. Je précise que leurs comportements n'est probablement pas ceux qu'ils ont au quotidien, c'est seulement que je les vois comme ça. S'ils veulent que je supprime la fic' je le ferais, évidemment. Même si c'est pas très Charlie (ou que ce que je fais c'est de la merde, on peut aussi le voir comme ça).**

 **Assez de bla bla, je vous retrouve en bas. Enjoy !**

 **/!\ ALERTE GUIMAUVE !**

* * *

 **Notre amour n'a pas besoin d'artifices**

Ce jour là, c'était le 14 juillet. Qui dit fête nationale dit évidemment défilé et...feux d'artifices (bravo à celles qui ont deviné;-) ). Antoine adorait ces étincelles colorées frétillant dans le ciel. Aussi il ne rêvait que d'une chose : aller les voir avec Mathieu. Il se rendit donc en début d'après-midi chez le petit youtuber pour lui proposer de sortir. Quelle en fut par sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit le « non » catégorique de son petit ami.

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un rassemblement de beaufs attirés par un mec chiant essayant de mettre l'ambiance sur fond de musique de merde, sous couvert d'une fête patriotique. Sans compter que ça dure longtemps, que c'est le soir (et que déjà que je ne dors pas beaucoup, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer pendant mon temps libre), qu'il faut rester debout pour voir quelque chose, et encore (ce qui n'a absolument aucun rapport avec ma taille), et que c'est toujours la même chose (autrement dit une coloration éphémère et polluante du ciel pour un public d'abrutis).

Mathieu fusillait du regard le touffu, qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Puis en un éclair, l'expression du présentateur de What The Cut ?! Changea lorsqu'il tira sa conclusion du discours du châtain :

-Donc, moi qui vais voir ce spectacle tous les ans depuis tout petit, je suis un gros beauf doublé d'un abruti.

Devant les yeux ronds de l'aîné, Antoine asséna le coup final à son résonnement d'un ton sarcastique :

-Tu n'as donc pas honte de sortir avec moi ?

Mathieu, surpris, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais rien n'en sortit. Il avait conscience qu'il venait de blesser le brun, mais sa dernière remarque l'avait anéanti. Finalement, il laissa un phrase se faufiler entre ses dents :

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Le brun profita de la perche que lui tendait son interlocuteur pour finir en beauté sa tirade assassine :

-Mais tu l'as dit. Alors ce soir j'irai seul. Ou, tu sais quoi ? J'irai même peut-être accompagné de beaufs dans mon genre, parce que toi, tu vaux tellement mieux...

Le châtain voulut se rattraper mais il n'eut pas même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'autre était parti. Se retrouvant seul, il succomba au besoin immense qu'il éprouvait de se mettre en position fœtale sur son canapé. Une unique larme vint rouler le long de sa joue, mais ses yeux étaient assez humides pour que sa vision soit brouillée. Il avait vexé Antoine, peut-être l'avait-il perdu, tout ça pour un stupide feu d'artifice. Il voulu lui envoyer un message pour s'excuser, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, le chevelu n'avait toujours pas répondu. Alors Mathieu attendit. Il attendit assez pour que le bleu du ciel estival se couvre du rose orangé des nuages du crépuscule et de l'or des derniers rayons du soleil avant la tombée de la nuit. Le créateur de Salut les Geeks regarda son portable pour guetter une réponse qu'il n'aurait pas entendu, enfermé dans son épaisse bulle de désespoir (oui, j'aime en faire des tonnes), quand il vit l'heure : 21h30. Le spectacle commençait une heure plus tard. Le petit youtuber laissa échapper un juron et se leva. Il entreprit de discipliner ses cheveux en bataille, puis il enfila sa veste tirée de l'univers d'un de ses jeux vidéos préférés, « Mass Effect », puis prit son chapeau fétiche. Il sortit alors de son appartement, non sans avoir caressé son chat au préalable pour se donner du courage. IL se dirigea alors vers le lieu où serait bientôt lancés les feux d'artifice d'un pas rapide, car il savait que s'il voulait avoir une chance de trouver Antoine, il fallait s'y prendre à l'avance. Heureusement, le petit youtuber habitait juste à côté du lieu du spectacle, il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour y arriver. La foule commençait à s'installer, mais il y voyait tout de même assez clair pour repérer, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui lui parut une éternité, la touffe très célèbre du propriétaire de Samuel et de Richard.

Du haut de son 1m60, il s'élança vers l'homme de sa vie (cette scène aurait très bien rendue, filmée au ralentie, tel un grand classique hollywoodien...) qui s'avérait être en charmante compagnie. En effet, le plus jeune était auprès d'une jeune femme blonde et plutôt mignonne, ce qui stoppa net Mathieu dans sa course. Furieux d'avoir été remplacé (même s'il ne voulait pas y aller de base... bon quand on est jaloux fuck la logique), il continua sur sa trajectoire d'un pas décidé, une larme de rage perlant au coin d'un de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il se planta devant un Antoine ahurit qui réussit à peine à bégueyer un :

-Mais...mais qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?

Et c'est alors que le plus âgé remarqua les joues détrempées de celui à qui il faisait face.

-Je venais te rejoindre pour m'excuser, et pour te dire que j'avais changé d'avis concernant la sortie.

Il hésita à continuer, les larmes de son petit-ami le rendant perplexe. Il les ignora néanmoins, poursuivant sur sa lancée :

-Mais je vois que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué. Finalement, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour sortir.

Il jeta un regard assassin à la jeune femme, qui intervint alors :

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il se sentait seul...

N'acceptant pas que ce soit elle qui réponde, il la coupa aussitôt :

-Je vois ça.

Elle le regarda d'un air qui en disait long avant de conclure :

-Je suis sa sœur, je devais lui apporter mon soutien.

Ne comprenant rien à la situation, le vidéaste ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et se tourner vers son collègue de Youtube, en quête d'éclaircissements.

Ce que ce dernier lui apporta, après avoir poussé un soupir :

-J'étais triste, je me sentais seul... J'avais envie d'oublier tout ça...

Se sentant de trop celle qui s'était révélé être sa sœur s'éloigna un peu, ne les perdant tout de même pas de vue, curieuse de savoir comment cela allait se dérouler.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks, fatigué par tout cela, se rendit à l'évidence :

-Cette dispute était complètement stupide...

-C'est de ma faute.

-Non.

A ces mots, le petit geek se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, prit la tête d'Antoine, qui était baissée, entre ses mains pour que leurs regards se croisent, et l'embrassa doucement, puis passionnément, au son du premier feu d'artifice lancé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte de la similitude entre l'amour et ce spectacle lumineux : tous deux font battre le cœur, sont colorés et laissent des traces. Alors il cessa de haïr ces rassemblement, se rendant à chacun d'entre eux comme pour se rappeler de la beauté de l'événement.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà voilà (j'aime tellement ce mot). J'espère que ça vous a plus, une petite review pour donner votre avis si vous aimez (ou si vous aimez pas, du moment que la critique est constructive je prends) c'est toujours cool !**

 **Allez salut à tous, des bisous et des licornes !**


End file.
